


Apartment Fic - alternate soulmate au

by VC321xb47



Series: Apartment Shenanigans [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Apartment Fic, Asexual Character, Found Family, Gen, No Plot/Plotless, Not Beta Read, Platonic Soulmates, they all abuse the soulmate system and have no regrets
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VC321xb47/pseuds/VC321xb47
Summary: soulmate au where what you write on your skin shows up on your soulmate(s) skin(soulmates are the same from my other work)
Series: Apartment Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977829





	Apartment Fic - alternate soulmate au

**Author's Note:**

> i hate my brain - it decided to do a different soulmate au and behold the result. i might add to this?? still up for debate
> 
> every person's writing shows up in a certain colour on their soulmates  
> Xavier is red  
> Valairean is orange  
> Griffin is dark blue  
> Erissa is teal

Doing his best not to roll his eyes as he caught a glimpse of writing start to creep down his forearm onto the back of his hand, a quick glance told Xavier it was his soulmates scribbling their shopping list. As you do. 

From the looks of it, Griffin was the one actually writing the list, Valairean was scrawling her crude, but weirdly cute emojis here and there. Fighting down the hint of a smile on his face as he ran his thumb over one of Val's winking emojis, Xavier wondered if he would have felt more nervous had his soulmates not abused the soulmate system as they did.

Turning his attention to the man who walked into the room, calling his name, Xavier calmly got to his feet. Later, if asked, Xavier honestly would not be able to recall what had actually taken place. All he could remember was that it was a surprisingly short interview; or had at least felt like it. 

When he reached over to shake the proffered hand of the man across from him, Xavier fought back a frown as the man's eyes flickered to the writing on his hand. Common as it was to have your soulmate(s) writing on your skin, it was still considered an _incredibly_ rude invasion of privacy to read them without the person's permission.

Pulling his hand back a bit too roughly to be considered polite, Xavier tucked his hand into his pocket. The spilt-second glance he had before hiding the writing told him Valairean was apparently the one on actual shopping duty, if more of her various emojis next to the items were anything to go by. 

Understanding Xavier's sudden hostility, the man tipped his head in apology. 'Your soulmates seem to be a cheerful bunch,' he remarked casually. 

Of course he had noticed the different colours. It wasn't unheard of to have more than one soulmate, but it was still uncommon enough to raise questions and eyebrows. Particularly since most people nowadays were insistent that a person's soulmate _Had_ to be romantic and Absolutely Could Not be anything else.

Xavier had to bite back his _They're idiots, but at least they know what boundaries are_ response in favour of a strained smile and a nod. Slipping out the door held open for him, Xavier had the overwhelming urge to be around even just _one_ of his soulmates.

Pulling out his pen, Xavier felt his lips twitch as he saw all the crying emojis next to the _tea, if on special,_ which meant it probably wasn't. Finding a blank patch by his thumb, knowing Valairean would see it when she next went to grab something, Xavier scrawled an _@V, I'll pick you up - regular store?_

About a minute later, a _yessir meet you out front, just finishing up_ , complete with a badly drawn finger gun emoji came in reply.

Smiling at the stars Valairean started scribbling on her wrist, Griffin colouring them in, Xavier picked up his pace to avoid missing the train. If he had to catch the later train he might just end up punching someone.

Lucky for him though, either the universe didn't want to have to deal with Xavier assulting random strangers, or he was just really, really damn lucky, but Xavier actually managed to grab the train two minutes before it left. 

Not bothering to look for a seat – it was literally two stops, he was fine standing – Xavier nervously started drumming his fingers against his leg (hell, he was picking up some of Valairean's habits). Shoving down the urge to continue tapping, Xavier pulled out his pen again, starting to fill in Val's stars with Griffin. A smile tugged his mouth at the growing collection of orange, blue and biro stars dotting his forearm.

Immediately ducking through the doors the moment they opened at his stop, Xavier damn near sprinted to the small corner store near their apartment. Awkwardly stumbling to a halt outside the automatic doors, Xavier jotted a messy _Here_ on his palm before pulling out his phone.

He had barely unlocked the device before a familiar arm looped around his and a grocery bag was shoved into his other hand. Fumbling a tad, Xavier awkwardly pocketed his phone, quirking an eyebrow down at Valairean. She stuck her tongue out at him as she scrawled a hurried reply to something on her forearm before shoving her pen into her ponytail. Judging from the mess of black pen and teal writing on her arm, it was an ongoing conversation.

'How was the interview?' Valairean asked.

Shrugging as they made their way down the street, ignoring passing glances to the lines of writing and odd scribbles on their skin. Sure, the writing of your soulmate(s) on your skin wasn't uncommon, but as stated before, Xavier, Griffin and Valairean had a slight tendency to low-key abuse the system for the most mundane things, and quite frankly it showed.

'It was short,' Xavier offered, feeling Valairean idly begin tapping out the song currently stuck in her head against his arm. 'Also your drawings were rather distracting,'

Snickering as she tightened her grip on his arm to avoid tripping, Valairean bumped him. 'I am _not_ sorry,'

'Of course you're not; why would you be?'

Lapsing into a comfortable silence as they walked, Xavier threw a glare at a staring passer-by. Yes, a male and female could be Just Friends, there didn't have to be anything romantic between them; why couldn't people understand that? Pressing Val's arm deeper into his side, the girl glancing at him curiously, Xavier couldn't help it.

'Do you ever hate having multiple soulmates?'

Blinking at him slowly as she thought about his words, Valairean lightly headbutted his shoulder. 'I think, at the beginning, when we were all getting used to everything, I might have,' she hummed softly, raising one shoulder in half a shrug. 'You know how I never realised I was aro until like, a year after high school?' 

When Xavier nodded, Valairean continued, her voice soft – just for his ears. 'I think it was a bit like that. I never really thought about it, so it never really seemed that important to me,' Pausing to think for a moment, Val continued. 'It probably wasn't until I noticed people giving you and Griffin a hard time about it that I really thought about it; I mean, it's not your fault you got tied to both of us,' 

Feeling his throat close as she spoke, Xavier went to open his mouth, but Valairean kept going, moving forward with that simple honesty and strength Xavier deeply admired about her.

'It probably did bother me, ya know, more than one soulmate. Like, everyone always says you only get one soulmate, and they're your other half, your missing piece, all that junk,' Valairean pulled a disgusted face. 'You're a complete person, so how can they be your other half? It's just so damn _stupid_ how the only kind of relationship people think are valid nowadays are those stupid romantic ones?? Or the ones where you just have sex with another person all the time? Like, my relationship with you and Griffin mean so much more to me than if I were to date someone; they would come second after you two,' 

Feeling her tighten her grip on his arm, Xavier waited for her to continue, knowing this was something she had to get off her chest and something he had to hear.

'Admittedly, it did take a bit of time getting used to it – kinda like me being aro/ace, actually,' Valairean shrugged again. 'I mean, both of them took a while to get used to, but now I'm fine saying "Screw you" to those who judge me for either; you get what I mean?'

Snorting at her oh-so-elegant manners, Xavier bumped her gently. 'Weirdly enough, yeah,'

Grinning as she shrugged again, intentionally jostling his arm, Valairean exhaled deeply. 'So yeah, initially it might have bothered me, but not anymore. Frankly, I'd never want to _not_ have you guys in my life,'

Heart absolutely _melting_ at Val's words, Xavier tugged her closer, bending down to press a quick kiss to the side of her head. Grinning up at him, Valairean playfully stuck her tongue out at him before pulling away, darting ahead in the faint hopes she would beat him to the lift to their apartment. Feeling an identical grin slip onto his face at her antics, Xavier bolted after her, knowing she would try close the lift on him.

It went without saying that both of them blatantly ignored the odd looks they received – two full-grown teenagers slash borderline adults, one even in a suit and tie, racing each other to a lift in hopes of beating the other, each clutching a bag of groceries.

Panting a little as she nearly slammed into the closed elevator doors, Valairean's smile was _blinding_ as Xavier jabbed the button to summon the lifts. Mockingly rolling his eyes at her, Xavier yelped when Val poked him in the side, laughing as she danced out of reach. 

Flipping her off, Xavier cracked a grin when the girl very nearly fell into the elevator when the doors she was leaning on opened. Luckily for both of them, the lift was empty, which saved Valairean a _smidge_ of dignity, but would still never stop Xavier laughing his head off at her. 

He'd never want it any other way, stereotypes be freaking _damned_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ......i did not intend for it to get this deep?? um. alrighty


End file.
